melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys
Toys and Games, stylized as Toys & Games, is the upcoming third studio album by Melanie Martinez. It is set to be released in 2020. It will be released along with a collection of toys and games. Background After she finished the recording and polishing up her second album and feature-film, Melanie Martinez began working on the concept for her third album. In late 2017, Melanie announced on Twitter that the third album would not be centered around Cry Baby. Instead, it’ll be centered around Beth Anne, which she confirmed to be Basic Bitch. However, she said that there’ll be three deluxe tracks which are on Cry Baby’s perspective of what happened. In early 2018, Melanie briefly explained the album’s plot. A few months later she posted the album’s cover and back, revealing the tracklist and the album’s title. Then, Martinez announced the titles of the deluxe tracks on Twitter. Story The album is about how Beth Anne manipulates and tricks guys into liking her with her appearance. It takes place during the Cry Baby album. In Go Fish, Beth tricks a boy into going on a date with her by catfishing him through penpal letters with an edited picture of her. Then, in Hot Heels, on the date, the boy meets Beth Anne. Although she doesn't look exactly like the picture online, he figures that she is still beautiful and gets into a relationship with her, though she doesn't exactly love him back. In Dreamhouse, the boy visits her house and he says that it is so big and nice it's almost like Barbie's dreamhouse. They sleep together and it transitions to Duck, Duck, Goose (the music videos for them are in a double-feature). In Duck, Duck, Goose, the boy wakes him and realizes that Beth Anne is gone. He finds Beth Anne running away from him and so he chases after him like a game of Duck, Duck, Goose. Then, in the song Sorry!, Beth Anne apologizes to the boy (despite not actually meaning it). In the music video, Beth is wearing red and the boy is wearing green, to resemble the pieces on the board game's cover. It is also revealed that Beth was cheating on him with Johnny this entire time, which is why in the music video the boy was wearing a green hat (it's a pun on the Chinese phrase that literally translates to "wearing a green hat," which means that the female in the relationship is cheating on the guy, so the guy is "wearing a green hat"). In Treasure Chest, Beth Anne somehow finds the password for the boy's bank account and she sees the amount of money in the account. Her eyes light up and she takes the money little by little so he doesn't notice. Because of this, she tries to treat him better so he'd buy more stuff for her. Following the events of Treasure Chest, Beth Anne convinces the boy to open a linked bank account in Building Logs. He at first is hesitant but she keeps saying, "Don't you love me?" so he finally gives in. Unstable Mr. Unicorn reveals the boy's name to be Mr. Unicorn. He finally finds out that someone has been using his bank account but doesn't know who it is, so he simply changes the password and is still in a relationship with Beth. The double-feature for Queen Frostine and Licorice isn't in Beth's perspective; instead, it's the narrator talking about Beth. Queen Frostine talks about how at first sight, she is like the perfect angel, like Queen Frostine in the game Candyland is described. In Licorice, it shows her true form—a villain like the Licorice Man in the game. Darts shows how Beth is secretly emotionally abusing Mr. Unicorn by criticizing and insulting his choices in his daily life after they got married, so Beth is pretty much throwing "darts" at his self-esteem. In Dominoes, Mr. Unicorn finally finds out about Beth when he sees her mocking Mr. Unicorn with Johnny through the phone. Mr. Unicorn finally divorces her, so Beth's plan collapses like dominoes. In Tic-Tac-Toe, Beth starts breaking down, because she initially thought she'd ultimately "win" in their relationship, but instead Mr. Unicorn did. However, the music video ends with her evil laughter, since she meets Blue Boy and gets into a relationship with him. Characters *Beth Anne *Mr. Unicorn *Cry Baby *Johnny (mentioned) *Blue Boy Tracklist Standard 1. Go Fish 2. Hot Heels 3. Dreamhouse 4. Duck, Duck, Goose 5. Sorry! 6. Treasure Chest 7. Building Logs 8. Unstable Mr. Unicorn 9. Queen Frostine 10. Licorice 11. Darts 12. Dominoes 13. Tic-Tac-Toe Deluxe 1. Connect Three 2. Jenga 3. Mancala Gallery Toys & Games Cover.jpg|by me Toys_&_Games_Back.jpg|also by me Edit.png|by Quartz097 it's so pretty omg Melanie-martinez-696x474.jpg|by Four Eyed Sphere it's simple but amazing Untitled.png|also by Four Eyed Sphere Games & Toys Cover.jpg|original cover by me Trivia *There will be a 2-hour-feature-film accompanying this album. Category:Albums